


All Good Things

by erik_lehnsherr



Series: The Fourteenth's Song [10]
Category: D.Gray Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erik_lehnsherr/pseuds/erik_lehnsherr
Summary: When all good things come to an end.





	All Good Things

_Spring 1864…_

Cyrus Campbell looked out the window over the land he owned, seeing the people he protected. All the Noahs lived here, and in the distance, he could see the most precious plot of land he had in his possession – the Campbell estate, where his beloved sister and nephews lived. He had the main estate built so he could always see the Campbell home from his bedroom, so he could always keep watch over them.

The tide was going to change. The exorcists scored a lucky hit against his nephew, and now they were becoming dauntless. That new General, Kevin Yeegar, was going as far as to venture into Cyrus’ own village to scout out Innocence accommodators, as seen with Neah’s dear friend, Edna. Cyrus couldn’t allow the exorcists to think they had a one up on the Noah, but at the same time, he had to protect his nephews.

Cyrus remembered the Millennium Earl, honestly. He was much younger, one of the nobles the Noahs always invited to their parties. The Earl was eccentric, wearing strange clothing and saying strange things. Then, he caught the eye of Katerina, Cyrus’ younger sister. Cyrus never felt right about the Noah family, so he warned Katerina against fancying the Earl, but ever so defiant, she refused to listen, forming a relationship with the Earl. That’s when the Campbells became considered a Noah family, and Cyrus got a look at the world behind the curtain. At first, he was disgusted, but then the Earl showed Cyrus the truth behind everything – that Innocence was killing the world.

He followed the Earl, believed in the Earl, then one day, he found Katerina near their favorite tree, the Earl’s clothes against the ground, two babies sheltered in them, and tears running down Katerina’s face. He was gone, and he left these children.

_Uncle!_

At first, Cyrus despised the children, taking control of the Noahs and distancing himself from his sister. He looked away from the Campbell estate, instead continuing the Earl’s war.

This lasted for many years, until Katerina got tired of her brother’s childishness, and brought her sons to the main estate. Cyrus didn’t know what to expect, until he looked at the boys and his blood seemed to freeze.

The eldest, dubbed Mana, looked exactly like Katerina, with fair skin and silky hair, and blue eyes that seemed to be truly endless. His younger twin brother, Neah, however, was entirely the Earl, with dark skin, darker hair, and piercing golden eyes that went straight through Cyrus’ soul. Katerina looked expectantly at Cyrus, then stated, “Neah is good with music. Very good.” It was a cryptic statement until Neah’s skin suddenly changed color, cross spanning across his forehead. Cyrus was well aware the other Noah wer observing, and Road called out of her hiding spot, “He’s a Noah!”

“The Fourteenth Noah,” Katerina said, pride written across her face. “You can’t ignore us anymore, Cyrus.” Of course he couldn’t.

Time passed, as it always does. Neah and Mana sat beside Cyrus at the table, both twins shining with happiness to finally be accepted, and even the other Noah warmed up to the two.

One night, Cyrus was sitting in his room, nursing a glass of wine, when a sharp pain shot through his head. The glass fell to the ground, crashing into pieces, and Cyrus barely caught himself as he fell, glass cutting into his palm. The pain was debilitating, he could barely breath. Then, as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Cyrus was left there on the ground, his hand bleeding, and his mind fried.

He immediately got up, keeping his injured hand close, and he stormed out of his room. An Akuma servant questioned where he was going, but Cyrus didn’t answer, ordering a carriage to take him to the Campbell Estate.

A servant from the estate escorted him in, trying her best to divert her attention from his hand, and led him to Katerina, who was sheltered away in her room. Apparently, the twins were asleep already, giving plenty of time for Cyrus to interrogate his sister. The servant opened Katerina’s door, and Cyrus stormed in, “Katerina!”

His sister was sitting down in a rocking chair that belonged to their mother, a book nestled in her lap. She looked up, silky brown hair falling over her eyes, and she answered, “You felt it, yes?”

“What the hell was that? What did you do, Katerina?”

She was silent for a moment, then she spoke, “The Earl never wanted to return. The day he died, you remember you met with him, correct?” Yes, Cyrus remembers shaking the Earl’s hand, then watching the other leave, unaware it would be the last time. Taking his expression as an answer, Katerina continued, “He used magic on you with that handshake. Now, you keep the twins from falling apart. If you were to die, the twins would begin seeking to merge once more to create the Earl. You hold the key to their lives, Cyrus.”

Anger was Cyrus’ first emotion. How dare he be tricked like this?! Then, defiance. No, he would not be Katerina’s plaything. Finally, acceptance. He couldn’t get rid of the magic that bound his soul to the twins’, and some sudden love for the boys overwhelmed Cyrus’ desire to see the Earl return to finish his war. Cyrus stared at his sister, and finally asked, “Why me?”

She answered, “Because you were convenient. Just like I was.” Katerina then looked away from Cyrus, both siblings being left in uncomfortable silence.

_Come on Cyrus, come back to us!_

Years passed, and Cyrus continued his role as leader of the Noah. Both twins grew into strong young men, and eventually, the Bookman caught notice of the Noah. Cyrus welcomed the Bookman and his charges, looking at the ginger and wondering if he was the offender who stole Neah’s money. He then asked them to wait outside, and entered the meeting room. His eyes went immediately to Neah and Mana – Neah was brooding while Mana was chatting amicably with the other Noah. Then, he took his seat, and the Bookman entered, and the rest was lost to history.

He knew that Neah would cause trouble with the Bookmen the moment he told them they could stay in the Campbell Estate. He heard all about it from Bookman – how Neah played practical jokes, and Mana seemed to take an immediate liking to Cross Marian. However, Cyrus reserved his blessings for his nephews – neither could afford love right now, and especially not to a Bookman apprentice and a scoundrel. This was just teenage rebellion. They would come to their senses soon.

_He’s losing more blood! We need to retreat!_

Flash forward to that wretched ball Cyrus thought was a good idea to throw. He always threw balls, flaunting the Noah’s power, and it was only common sense that he should throw one in honor of Mana and Neah coming of age.  But, Cyrus saw Neah play the piano, send the looks he did at the Bookman apprentice, and he bitterly drank his wine from the balcony. He saw Marian pull Neah into the hall, Cross and Mana follow, then those two come out again laughing like they had an inside joke. He then saw Neah come out, confused.

Cyrus was losing control over those boys.

He tried keeping a careful eye on them, but then the exorcists staged a massive attack against the Noah family. Cyrus himself went to the battlefield, hosting his arsenal of weapons. It was a vicious battle, until one exorcist rose to the challenge of fighting Cyrus. She was masked by her hood, and a violin was clutched in her hand. She took a stance, then drew the bow across the strings, a lash of energy suddenly getting thrown out. It was so huge, it tore a hole in the battlefield, but that didn’t faze Cyrus, who jumped out of the way.

He had dual pistols in his hands, which he used to begin firing at the exorcist. She answered with more notes, but this time they formed shields. Interesting.

Cross Marian had decided to come, but for the sake of his identity, he was masked and hooded. He saw the battle, firing off warning shots to exorcists who tried to draw near. Cyrus dropped his guns carelessly, then ripped a sword out of it’s sheathe on his back. He then threw himself forward, swinging at the exorcist. She abandoned her musical tactic in favor of crossed strikes with him using her bow. He swung again, and she jumped back suddenly. Behind her was an aiming, crossbow wielding exorcist, who was hiding behind the woman exorcist. It was a dirty tactic, but it worked, drawing Cyrus into their trap.

Cyrus’ eyes widened, seeing his error. He tried crossing his arms, but it was too late – the arrow bolt came at him, puncturing his chest. Time seemed to freeze as he heard a yell, and saw Cross tackle the woman exorcist, but the crossbow exorcist fired at Cross, an arrow lodging its way into his eye. It all happened so quickly that Cyrus and Cross fell at the same time, and when the exorcists were about to finish it, a wave of Akuma attacked them. The violin exorcist managed to escape with her life, but her associate wasn’t so lucky, crumbling away into dust after an Akuma bullet grazed his leg.

Images clouded through Cyrus’ vision – flashes of his life. So, the rumor that you saw your life flash before your eyes was true. He could hear voices through the fog, but they were getting farther away. Oh, how Cyrus wished for those old days when it was just he, Katerina, and their family. The simpler days will be missed.

As light overcame Cyrus’ vision, he felt tears run down his face.

_“Come on, Cyrus!”_

_He watched as she giggled, her dress getting caught on the tall grass, “Come on! You’ll be late!” She held her hand out, and he stared for a moment. He then looked back, and there was nothing but light. He looked back, and she insisted, “Come on! You don’t want to be late!” No, he didn’t want to be late. Taking her hand, he followed her into the light, pain melting away into nothing._

Cyrus went limp, and Neah watched with horror. His uncle’s hand was clutched in his, and the Akuma were covering their retreat. Cross was bleeding out and screaming in pain as Allen desperately tried to keep the arrow implanted in his skull from moving. They had brought over a small carriage, and loaded Cyrus and Cross, along with Bookman, Neah, and Allen into it, trying to get back to the main house in time. However, they were too late. Cyrus Campbell was dead.

Neah shook, and then cried out, “Uncle Cyrus!”

It was raining heavily, washing the blood out of the ground.


End file.
